


Mirror, Mirror

by STOPiamreading



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Men Crying, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STOPiamreading/pseuds/STOPiamreading
Summary: A man vs the man in the mirror. But on which side are Mark and Dark on?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Darkiplier, Mark Fischbach/Darkiplier, Markiplier & Darkiplier, Markiplier/Darkiplier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Mirror, Mirror

He gazes into the mirror, adjusting the black Cloak sweatshirt on his figure. He ignores the voice screaming at him from the other side.

"Stop this!"

"Let me out!"

"Give it back!"

He sighs in annoyance, trying to block out the muffled pounding against the inner side of the glass. It was rare for him to be able to escape that voice, and it was even harder for the owner of the voice to be contained. He could almost always hear the yelling echo in the back of his head in a voice that sounded exactly like his. It was a pain, but he survived; it was a necessary evil he had to endure if he wanted to get anything done.

“Look, you know I can’t let you go. You’d ruin everything I've worked on and hurt whoever's closest. You should know by now how much I hate cleaning up after you."

The man in the mirror scowled. "Fuck you."

"Wow, how elegant. I'm amazed at how many fans you've managed to attract the past few years, _Mark_.” Dark cards his fingers through his hair, flipping it back to the left. He smiles, a perfect replica of Mark’s aside from the scheming look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat them right.”

"Don't you dare touch them!" Mark slams his hands against the inner side of the mirror with a resounding thunk. His knuckles were already bruised and battered from punching it, yet the surface was still pristine and smooth.

"Or what, hmm? Amy has no idea that I'm not you. Neither does Ethan, Tyler, and Sean. What makes you think _they_ would be any different? You've already been here for days. Why can't you just accept it? When will you stop fighting me?"

Mark grits his teeth at his mirror image. "I will _never_ stop fighting you and I will _never_ willingly let you control me. I'm going to get out of here, and when I do, you're going to have hell to pay".

Dark scowls. This was getting tedious. Damn Mark and his endless amount of optimism. He punches the mirror without warning, making a fist-shaped hole with a spider web of cracks. Mark instinctively flinches and jerks back. Dark smiles, his eyes briefly flashing to black. Good.

"When will you learn to give up and accept the inevitable? Get it through that thick skull of yours that you are _weak_ without me _._ We both know it's only a matter of time before I take over completely. So why do you even bother trying? At this point, I already _own_ you."

Mark glances at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Locks of hair hang over his face and hide the tears welling up in his eyes. He's so tired of fighting. The question remains unanswered.

Dark turns away and stuffs his hands into pockets. He stops midway out the door, tilting his head to meet Mark's gaze. 

"One more thing: it'd be best if you made yourself comfortable. Because you're going to be in there a _long_ time."

Dark leaves with the door slamming behind him. Mark sniffles and wipes the tears from his eyes.

_"Enjoy your stay..."_

**Author's Note:**

> *Man in the Mirror plays*


End file.
